A Weekend To Remember
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Sets in the past a few years after Reba and Brock had Cheyenne, but before Kyra was there.


**Title:** A Weekend To Remember  
**Author:** Kathy  
**Paring:** Reba/Brock  
**Rating:** M (for intense sexual content)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. The stupid CW suckers do...!  
**Timeline:** Sets in the past a few years after Reba and Brock had Cheyenne, but before Kyra was there.  
**Summary:** Oneshot: A look back into Rebas and Brocks married life.

**A/N 1:** Don't read it when ya don't like stories like that...It is a nfic...so yeah....sex is in here a lot heheh xD

**A/N 2:** Yeah english is not my mothertongue so bear me...mistakes are in here i bet but i can't find a beta reader esp. for stories like that...so either love it and don't care or hate it and don't read it...

* * *

Reba smiled to herself while she picked up a shirt, folded it and put it into her suitcase. She couldn't believe Brock wanted to go spend a romantic weekend away with her. Their marriage has been kinda strange for a few weeks now. He thought after he'd open his dental practice and be his own boss, he'd have more time for her and their little daughter Cheyenne, but he was more than wrong.

Now he had to do even more, he had to stay late at the office doing paperwork and other stuff that needed to be done. Reba was happy that he finally was able to open it, yet she missed him like crazy. They have been married for 6 years now and had a little 4 year old girl named Cheyenne.

Everything was rough on them and they didn't get to spend as much time together as they did while he was still in dental school, but Reba was able deal with it easier. He was at home in the evening and she was satisfied when she could lay in his arms all evening. But nowadays, she falls asleep before he even gets home and he doesn't bother to wake her up.

He knew how straining a four year old could be. He loved his little girl tho. She was everything to him and he loved her to pieces. Brock had a great relationship with her, although she hardly saw him.

Reba was deep in thoughts, so she didn't hear Brock enter their bedroom. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting little kisses on her neck. Reba jumped a little bit in shock, but quickly calmed down when she felt Brock's lips on her neck.

"Hey you..." Brock mumbled and turned her around in his arms, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Hey..." Reba sneaked her arms around his neck and smiled at him. She missed those little moments with her husband.

"Already packin'? Ya can't wait to leave, can ya?," he giggled and cupped her cheek with one hand, brushing his thumb over her lips. Reba smiled even more and pressed the side of her face into his hand.

"Hmm...I've been lookin' forward to this for weeks." Reba's smile faded a bit and she kissed his thumb lightly, looking down. Brock's smile disappeared and he placed his forefinger underneath her chin. He tilt her head up and made her look into his eyes.

"I know baby...I am sorry...i didn't know it was goin' to be that hard...I miss you so much it is unbelievable..." He let out a long sighed and kisses her lips softly.

"It is not only that....Brock...I miss more than spendin' time together...I miss the connection we had....Remember...when we first got married...we didn't leave the house for a week....I mean..." Reba blushed and looked down again. She missed the physical bond with her husband. She missed making love to him.

"I know Reba...I know....I feel the same way...Guess how many times i thought about waking you up and ravishing you?" Reba let out a chuckle and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We'll make up for lost time.. ," Brock whispered into her ear and moved his hands up and down her back. Reba looked up a bit and placed a kiss on his chin, smiling again.

"We definitely will.." Suddenly they both heard a faint giggle from the hallway, so they both turned around. Cheyenne was hiding behind the door frame, giggling to herself.

"Hey honey..." Brock smiled and picked her up, when she came running to them. Reba kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Hey daddy....momma....Mima's here...." Cheyenne wrapped her arms tightly around Brock's neck and let out a sigh.

"Don't want ya to go 'way..." She pouted and buried her face in her fathers neck. Reba smiled sadly and touched Cheyennes hair.

"Common honey...I know you'll have a blast with Mima....And it is only 5 days...." Reba looked at Brock and smiled. Cheyenne shook her head and looked up again.

"You're mean.... ," She stated and looked at her mother with puppy dog eyes. "Wanna go too..."

"Hey...how about you let me and mommy go away for a couple of days...and i promise you we will buy you a present there.." Brock winked and laughed when Cheyenne moved down.

"Okay okay...yay....cool...I'll go tell Mima where she sleeps..." Reba looked after her daughter and started to laugh.

"Yeah sure..spoil her.." Brock pulled Reba close again and placed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. Reba immediately stopped laughing and kissed him back.

"I just wanna go away with you....I....love you Reba.." He said when they parted, pulling her close once again.

"I love you too...," she replied and placed her lips on his. Reba felt his kissing becoming more passionate and his hands moving all over her body. She stopped his hands, when he tried to move them under her shirt. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"My mom's downstairs..." Reba rasped out breathlessly. Her head was spinning from the kiss and she had a hard time not to jump on him.

"I know...but...you...you have this affect on me.." Reba smiled and gave him a last kiss, moving out of his embrace.

"I will continue to pack....Can you please get the load of laundry from downstairs please?!" Brock let out a groan and moved closer to her.

"First you break the kiss and now i have to do laundry? You are an evil evil woman." Reba laughed at him and smiled.

"Well an evil evil woman who loves you. And now move it and go get it.." Brock turned around and started to walk out of the room. Reba laughed even harder, when she heard him mumbled to himself. She loved this man so much and couldn't wait to get away with him. She knew it would be a weekend to remember.

The next morning Reba and Brock left early. They spent the night with their daughter together in one bed, it was the only request Cheyenne had before they left. They both were on their way to the airport, silently enjoying each others company in the car.

Reba leaned forward and smiled turning on the radio. Brock knew what she was up to so he turned down the volume down a bit and waited for Reba to start singing. It didn't take long and Reba's voice filled the air:

_Now I know what you need  
And you know what I need  
The whole dang block knows this whole house needs  
A love revival,love revival up in here  
Now I know I'm preaching  
'Cause I'm certainly not leaving  
But it's time to get excited and the neighbors aren't invited  
To this love revival,love revival up in here  
So sit up and listen,boy  
'Cause I'm tired of being nice  
Now momma's gonna tell you what she needs tonight_

Revival,revival  
Well,give me something soulful  
Honey,all I need are your two arms around me again  
So,if you're in this till the end  
Then let the love revival begin

I feel the spirit the spirit's moving  
I feel the spirit moving 

Brock let out a chuckle and grinned to himself. He had a hard time not to break down and start to laugh uncontrollably. Reba noticed his giggles, but kept on singing.

_So,I pray you won't deny me  
Now that I've said my peace  
And I'll say it again,son  
Just in case you were asleep  
I want a love revival,love revival up in here  
'Cause I know what you need  
And you know what I need  
The whole dang block knows the whole house needs  
A love revival,love revival up in here  
So sit up and listen,boy 'cause I'm tired of being' nice  
Now momma's gonna tell you what she needs tonight_

Revival,revival  
Well,give me something soulful  
Honey,all I need are your two arms around me again  
So,if you're in this till the end  
Then let the love revival begin

Well,we're both in this till the end  
So let the love revival begin

I feel the spirit,the spirit's moving  
I feel the spirit,the spirit's moving  
I feel the spirit,the spirit's moving  
I feel the spirit,the spirit's moving

Revival,revival  
Well,give me something soulful  
Honey,all I need are your two arms around me again  
So,if you're in this till the end  
Then let the love revival begin 

The song slowly ended and by the time it did, both Reba and Brock were laughing hard. Reba was the first one who gained control again and took several deep breaths.

"That came at the right time..," she said and looked over to Brock who had tears in his eyes.

"Oh definitely...I love your voice....." Reba giggled and shifted her position a bit, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?" Brock asked and tried to concentrate on the road. He had a hard time to resist her.

"Hmmm..it was for you being cute..." She giggled and laid her hand on his thigh, rubbing her hand gently against it. Brock hissed and moved his hand to hers.

"God stop it Reba.....You don't wanna distract me, do you?" She immediately pulled her hand back and grinned.

"Just wait...." Brock took a glance in his rear mirror and saw her blushing.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the airport and check in. Hand in hand they walked down to their gate together, talking about random things. Reba noticed it was the first time in months that they had a conversation that didn't revolve around their daughter or work.

"I can't wait to get to Hawaii....It will be my first time.." Reba smiled and sat down next to Brock, who grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Me neither....Hmm i can't wait to have you for myself for 5 days.." He grinned when she blushed and leaned over to place a kiss on her neck. She blushed even more and giggled.

"Stop it....people can see us.." She covered her face and felt his hand on her thigh.

"Hmm...so?...They'll think we're two people, who are madly in love. All i care about the moment is you.." Brock smiled and pressed his face in her neck, blowing hot air against it. Reba felt a shudder run down her spine and moved away a bit. Brock looked up at her and she brushed her lips over his.

"Hmmm...I can't wait to be alone with you..," she said and smiled at him. She wanted to kiss him, but stopped herself when she saw people boarding the plane. She quickly got up and grabbed Brock's hand pulling him on his feet.

After the first two hours on the plane and many kisses later, they sat in the back, pretty much alone apart from a few people a few rows in front of them. Brock used the situation and pulled Reba close, kissing her softly on the lips. He liked to tease her, so he moved his hand up and down her thigh.

"Hmm Brock....there are other people on this plane too.." She smiled and kissed him again, leaning a bit more into his embrace.

"So?..We're almost alone here in the back...nobody would even notice if we'd both be gone." He started to kiss the side of her neck up to her earlobe and gently sucked on it. He knew how to turn her on so he moved his hand up to her cheek and cupped it, turning her head to him. Reba smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"We're worse than two teenagers sneaking around.." She giggled and buried her face in his shoulder.

"So?" Brock grinned and moved his hand down her body again and to her knee. He smiled to himself, when he felt her bare leg underneath his hand. Reba was wearing a dress which meant easy access for Brock. He slowly moved his hand up a bit and squeezed her thigh, which made Reba jump a little in her seat.

"Brock....Oh my..stop it...we can't do that....." She turned red and remembered the first time he did that. It was a few months after they started dating, they both went to the movies and Brock was in the mood so he stared to tease her, till she gave in and let him do whatever pleased him and her. She was glad there were hardly other people in the theater, otherwise they'd have a big problem.

"Oh common...let's have a little fun..." Brock grinned and moved his hand further up, parting her legs a bit. Reba took a deep breath and looked at him with 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"Brock...we're on a plane..." She hissed and tried to move his hand away. She gave up when she felt his lips on her neck again. He knew how to make her all mushy. Brock quickly grabbed the blanket and put it over Reba's lap. She only rolled her eyes and looked at him, watching every move.

"Brock please...." She said and tried to stop him, but he leaned over and pressed his lips on hers, silencing her.

"Shhht..." He moved he hand under her dress again and up her thigh, cupping her lightly with his hand. Reba bit her lip and buried her face in his shoulder, trying not to cry out. Brock smiled to himself and stroke her thighs slightly. He wanted her so bad it hurt, he truly couldn't wait to get to the hotel. Reba slightly bit his pulse point and sucked at his neck, getting a muffled groan from him. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but Reba was desperate to feel him close again.

Brock slowly moved his hand up and hooked a finger into the side of his panties, moving them away a bit. Reba swallowed hard and parted her legs a bit more, trying to look out for the stewardess. Brock grinned and brushed his finger over her clit, getting a small moan from Reba.

He knew how to drive her crazy and the thought of making her lose all control turned him on. He gently started to brush his fingers against her, slowly moving them up and down. Reba thought she was going to explode right than and there. She wanted to feel him, all of him. She quickly moved her hand to his and added pressure, leaning over to his ear.

"I want you..now Brock...all of you...please...," she whispered into his ear with a husky voice, which turned Brock on so much, he felt his jeans getting tighter and tighter by the second.

"I'll go to the bathroom and you'll follow me in a bit. We'll take the one in the back, because i think the other people will take the one in the front." She whispered and pulled his hand out, which was covered fully by her wetness. Brock looked at her shocked and his jaw dropped when he saw her pulling off her panties. She was serious he finally realized and he thought he was going to explode any second.

Reba quickly got up and climbed over Brock, kissing him passionately before she went to the toilet, getting in and taking several deep breaths. She was so turned on she didn't even care about the fact they could get caught. It only added to the excitement.

Brock took several deep breaths and looked around, not believing what was going to happen. He put on a goofy smile and shook his head. His wife wanted to have sex on a plane. 'I assume she wants to join the high mile club...,' he thought to himself and got up. He turned around one last time and check for the stewardess, but she didn't notice anything so he slipped into the toilet room and closed it.

It was awfully tight but neither of them cared. Brock switched places and pressed Reba against the door, kissing her softly on the lips. She responded and moved her hand behind his head, pulling him as close as she could.

"Baby...I can't believe...we're doing this..." Brock's breath was heavy and he looked at her full with lust.

"Hmm...I know..it's...different." Reba replied and moved her hand down his body, quickly undoing his fly and moving her hand into his jeans. Brock's eyes widen in shock and kissed her passionately. He let out a groan when he felt her hand on himself. Reba used her other hand and opened his jeans, pulling them down a bit. Brock was panting by now and felt her hand working on him, cupping him through his boxers.

"God..Reba...." He groaned and placed kisses on her neck, sucking at her earlobe. Reba growled into his ear and moved her hands into his boxers, stroking him slowly. She felt Brock's muscles tense up and she smiled to herself. She was the only one who had and effect on him like that.

"I love you..." Reba blew air against his ear and bit his earlobe. Brock took a deep breath and tried not to lose control. He felt Reba's hands moving faster so he stopped her and took her hands in his, moving them up to his neck. Reba knew what was about to happen so she steady herself and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Brock slowly moved his hands down to her thighs and pulled the dress up as far as he could. He cupped her bottom and gave it a little squeeze, before moving his hand to her thighs and lifting her a bit, pressing her against the door. Reba responded immediately and hold onto him, wrapping her legs around him. He smiled at her and kissed her one last time, staring into her eyes. Reba locked her eyes with his and slowly moved down, cupping his erection with one hand and guiding it to her.

In one swift motion Brock pushed all the way into Reba. He let out a moan into her neck and quickly moved to her lips, kissing her passionately. He stilled his moves for a second, letting her adjust to the new angle. Reba felt her head spinning again with pleasure and kissed him fiercely, moving her tongue over his lips. Brock slowly opened his mouth and sucked at her tongue before letting it in completely. He kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her, battling her tongue with his.

Before Reba knew it, Brock lifted her a bit and let her slide down again, making her moan in pleasure. It didn't take long until they found their rhythm, moving in unison together. Every time Brock lifted Reba he practically slammed back into her body, feeling her walls tighten around him.

It was too much for him but Brock hold back, trying to make her come like never before. He moved back a bit and sat down on the toilet seat, placing Reba's legs on each side. He moved his hands to her hips, getting more control over what he was doing to her. Reba threw her head back and let herself fall onto him, feeling every move inside of her.

"Oh my god Brock I can't do this any longer...." She whispered and now it was Brock turn to end it. He moved one hand behind the back of her head and crashed his lips on hers, kissing her as deep as he could. Before Reba knew it, his other hand moved between them. He pinched her clit and moved into her even harder. Reba wanted to cry out, but Brock pressed her mouth against his. He repeated his action once more and slammed into her, giving her the final push over the edge.

Reba felt a warm rush flowing through her body and her walls tighten around Brock. She cried out into his mouth, feeling her orgasm with every fiber of her body. She came easily, the climax never ending. Once she calmed down a bit she looked at Brock, who wasn't done just yet.

She knew what she had to do. She kissed him softly and pressed herself down into him, clenching her walls around him and pulling up, giving him one final push down to make him come. She pressed her hand over his mouth and waited till the last wave of pleasure subsided. She looked down at him and breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. Brock tried the same and looked deep into her eyes. Reba slowly leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you Brock...I love you so much..." She smiled lightly and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Brock grinned and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I love you more Baby...I do...I love you with all my heart...." He kissed her softly and moved a bit. Reba slid down and stood on her legs, which were still a little shaky.

"We just had sex in a plane...," she stated and giggled a bit. She washed her hands and grabbed a paper towel to clean herself a bit. She removed her lip-stick and kissed him one last time.

"I'll see you in a sec." Reba left the toilet room and went over to her seat. She plopped down and laid her hand on her belly, grinning to herself. Brock in the meantime adjusted his jeans again and looked into the little mirror. He still couldn't believe what happened 5 minutes ago. He splashed some water in his face and moved his hand through his hair. He went over to Reba and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I love you..." Reba mumbled and laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you more.." He answered and laid his head on hers, smiling to him satisfied. Reba let out a long yawn and closed her eyes, falling asleep in Brock's arms.

A few hours later Reba and Brock arrived at their hotel in Honolulu. They both were exhausted from the long flight and the activity on the plane. Reba chuckled to herself and sat down on the bed for a second, waiting for Brock to put their stuff away. Brock turned around and looked at her a slight smile on his face.

"What's so funny?," he asked and walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"I noticed how tired I am..and well why..." Reba giggled and leaned her head against Brock's shoulder, letting out a sigh of content.

"Hmm....that was crazy....yet very exciting..." Brock pulled her as close as he could and kissed the top of her head.

"I could stay like this forever.." Reba smiled and sat up again, kissing his cheek. "I'll go take a quick shower...and than head to bed...i am exhausted." She got up but Brock wrapped his arms around her waist and got up. He kissed her softly and smiled. Reba kissed him back and move out of his embrace and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

A little while later Reba came out of the shower and slipped into a short nightgown. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She quickly blow dried her air and walked over to the bed, where Brock was already laying down waiting for his wife to join him.

"Hey...." Reba smiled and laid down next to Brock, placing her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"Hmmm...hi....and good night.." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning Reba woke up and was still laying in the arms of Brock. She smiled and moved a bit to kiss his lips softly. She loved waking up in his arms and she missed it like crazy. She moved out of his arms and rolled onto her side to get a better view of her sleeping husband. Brock must have felt the movement, because it didn't take long till he stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Reba smiling down at him, so he moved his hand behind her head to pull her down for a sweet kiss.

"Good mornin' honey..." He said and slowly sat up.

"Mornin'...How'd you sleep?" Reba asked him and laid her head on his lap, looking up at him.

"Wonderful....like a baby...and you?" Brock grinned and moved his hand through her hair.

"I haven't slept like that in months...and certainly didn't wake up like this.." She smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss. The kiss grew more passionate and Brock tired to deepen it, until he heard a big growl and Reba who let out a laugh.

"I assume someone's hungry.." Brock grinned and kissed her again, picking up the phone.

"Hmm yeah well you know..." Reba rolled her eyes and sat up. Brock ordered breakfast and noticed Reba was about to get out of bed. He quickly pulled her back and threw the phone away, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She let out a giggle and pulled away breathlessly.

"What was that for?" She asked and straddled him so she was sitting on his lap.

"Hm...well you wanted to leave the bed...so i had to make up my mind and find away to keep you in here.." He grinned and pulled her close for another kiss.

"Ohh...I see..." She mumbled between his kisses and shivered a bit when she felt his hands moving under her nightgown. Brock noticed and looked at her worried.

"Are you cold?....," he asked and moved his hands to her hip. Reba shook her head and leaned over to his ear.

"Baby..I am...hot...more than..hot" She blew into his ear and kissed his neck. Brock grinned to himself and let his hands wander over her body again. Reba let out a moan and threw her head back, when she started to kiss her throat and chin. Brock was about to pull her nightgown off, when he heard the phone ring. He let out a groan and looked at Reba.

"Ignore it...," he mumbled and started to kiss her, but Reba didn't give in that easily.

"It might be my mother...I promised Cheyenne she could call us once we're here.." Reba leaned over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mommmmaaaaaaa heyyyyyyy...it's me Cheyenne..," she giggled into the phone, which caused Reba to smile.

"Hello baby...whatcha doing?" Reba loved the giggle of her little daughter. It could light up her world every time she heard it.

"Playing with Mima...she is funny...how's daddy..?" Cheyenne asked and waited for a quick answer.

"How 'bout you ask him yourself." Reba said and moved the phone to Brock's ear.

"Hey baby girl...how are you?" Brock said and smiled at Reba, who was still sitting on his lap.

"Daddy...Am good...you?"

"I am fine..." He smiled and heard a knock on the door. "Sweetie i'll give ya mommy again okay? Someone knocked at the door." He moved Reba off his lap and smiled, walking over to the door.

"Mommy when are ya comin' back?" Cheyenne asked with a sad voice.

"Soon baby...4 days left..We'll be home in no time. Sweetie, daddy and me will go eat breakfast now. Give Mima a big hug from me and be nice to her."

"I'm always nice Mommy..and I'll hug her...love you mommy and miss you.."

"I love you too my baby and i miss you too...talk to you soon.." Reba smiled and hung up the phone.

"I never noticed how much i miss her.." Reba sighed and got out of the bed, putting on a robe.

"Well it is the first time you are away from her such a long time..It's normal." Brock smiled and walked over to her pulling her in a gentle hug.

"Common let's eat...and than go down to the beach..." Reba grabbed his hand and they walked over to the table and sat down, enjoying a nice breakfast together.

The days flew by like nothing and Reba was upset about the fact they had to leave the next day. As much as she wanted to see her baby girl, but she loved the time she spent with her husband in Hawaii. They had a blast and the Love Revival, as Reba likes to call it, were the best days of her whole life. She fell in love with her husband all over again even after 6 years of marriage.

Reba and Brock decided to go to the beach, taking a little walk. The sun was already going down, so they sat down on a rock and watch the sunset. Brock pulled Reba close and kissed her cheek. Reba smiled and laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the view they had in front if their eyes. It was the perfect closure for the day and only god knew what would happen once they get back to the hotel room.

Reba enjoyed every second with her husband and it seemed the two of them were inseparable. She felt like like a young woman again, the one who started dating Brock 8 years ago. She fell in love even more, although she didn't know that it was possible. She didn't want this get away to end anytime soon and she swore to herself that she'd make the best out of it.

Brock slowly shifted his position and looked into Reba's eyes, kissing the tip of her nose lightly. He loved her so much and he promised to himself once they got back home he'd try everything to spend more time together. He loved this woman and he didn't want to lose her. There was another thing on his mind and a question that was giving him sleepless nights. He decided to talk to Reba about it so he pulled away a bit.

"How about we go back to the hotel and enjoy our last evening here?" He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Sounds good to me....I have a few things in mind..." She laughed and got up, taking his hand in hers. Brock also got up and followed her back to the hotel. Once the two of them stepped into their hotel room, Brock grabbed Reba by her wait and turned her around. She was caught off guard and hit his chest playfully.

"Are you crazy you mo-ron?" Reba noticed Brock's expression didn't change so she stop to laugh and looked at him.

"Can...can i ask you a question?" Brock said with a shaky voice and looked at her. Reba smiled and nodded.

"Sure you can.." Brock started to play with his fingers nervously, trying to find the right words.

"Well you know...I...i thought...about us...and...our family...you know...and...uhm...," he stutters and looked at his feet. Reba giggled softly and put her hand underneath his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me.." She whispered and kissed his lips softly.

"How about.....we....we...we....uhm...I mean....How about....." Brock drew in a breath and tried to clam himself a bit.

"How about we're having another baby?" Brock finally rasped out and stared at Reba, trying to catch a reaction from her. Reba smiled to herself and made a little jump inside. She wanted another child so badly, but she was afraid to ask him.

"Reba?" Brock said and moved his hand in front of her face. Reba grinned and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yes...yes....of course I wanna have another baby...I love you Brock...I love you so much.." Reba let herself forward and crashed her lips on his. She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck deepen the kiss a little bit more.

"I love you too honey...." Brock smiled and pulled her close for another kiss. He didn't want to let her go ever again. Reba got more and more excited about the thought of trying for another baby an idea popped into her mind.

"How about you work your magic around here and make the place a little bit more romantic...and i will slip into something more comfortable?" First Brock gave her a confused look, but once she gave him her sexy grin he knew what she meant.

"Hmm..yes...hm..yeah romantic.." He mumbled to himself and walked over to the bed. Reba chuckled to herself and walked over to the closet, pulling out a bag. She quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the doors, so he couldn't get in. She stripped off her clothes and grabbed the bag, pulling out a black lacy bra and matching panties. She knew this would be useful on their trip.

Reba grinned to herself and put it on. Once more she reached into the bag and pulled out a shiny red see though nightgown. She put it on and smiled to herself. It only reached her thighs and she knew it would drive Brock crazy. She quickly brushed her hair and decided not to put it up, because Brock liked it best way.

Brock was already sitting on the bed waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. He lit a few candles and put them around the bed. He stripped off his clothes and left his boxers on. He was getting impatient so he got up and walked over to the door. At the very same moment Reba stepped out of the bathroom.

Brock's jaw dropped down and he stared at her for a quite a while. Reba giggled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. That was the reaction she was seeking. Brock stood in her arms and still stared at her, not saying a word.

"I take it you like it.." Reba whispered into his ear, her voice husky and full of lust. Brock nodded his head and moved his head down to kiss her softly. He took her hand and led her over to the bed, making her sit down next to him.

"You...look...beautiful honey..." He smiled and kisses her cheek. Reba blushed a little and looked at him.

"You think?" Reba was little unsure, because she had never worn something like that before.

"No..I know....brings out the sexiness in you.." Brock whispered into her ear and kissed her neck softly. Reba let out a low moan and looked at him.

"I love you Brock..." She smiled.

"I love you more...," he answered and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss grew passionate within seconds and Brock laid her down on the bed. He started to kiss her chin, down her throat to her her cleavage. He planted little kisses everywhere his lips reached, which caused Reba to moan a little more.

Brock slowly moved his hands down her body until he reached the hem of the night gown. He slowly pulled it up and planted kisses on her belly up to her ribcage. She moaned even louder and moved her hand through his hair, pressing him closer to herself. She loved the feeling of him so close to her.

Brock sat up and little and pulled the nightgown over Reba's head, kissing her fiercely. Reba immediately responded and pulled him over herself, wrapping her legs around his waist. Brock pressed his pelvis into hers, enjoying the feeling of her.

He slowly started to plant kisses on her neck again, moving down to her bra. He moved his hand behind her back and undid the claps of her bra, revealing her perfect breasts to him. He looked up at her and smiled and kissed her softly, before moving to one of her breast. He leaned down and started to suck at her nipple, feeling it harden in response. Reba let out a groan and wrapped her arms around his head, encouraging him for more.

Brock slowly moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. Reba thought she was going to explode when he started to nibble at her nipple. She grabbed his head and pulled it up to her level, before she kissed him firefly. Her tongue darted out and she brushed it over his lips, granting access to his mouth. Brock gave in to her request and opened his mouth, kissing her back full of passion.

Reba moved her hands over his chest down to his boxers, pressing her hands against him. Brock let out a groan when he felt Reba's hand massaging him through his boxers. He kissed her even harder and pressed his pelvis even more into her hand. Reba knew what pleased him, so she moved the elastic band of his boxers away and slipped her hand into the boxers, cupping his erection in her hands.

Brock wanted to scream, but he felt his throat pulling together. Instead of screaming he let out a muffled groan and started to suck at Reba's neck. She moved her hand against him in a rhythm she knew he enjoyed the most. Brock felt his climax coming closer, so he stopped Reba and pulled her hand out, kissing her gently onto the lips.

"My turn baby.." He breathed into her ear, kissing his way down to her belly button. He massaged her breast with his hand softly and gave it a squeeze every now and than. Reba let out a moan and threw her head back, enjoying the feeling of Brock on her. He kissed every inch of Reba, trying not to leave a spot untouched.

He moved further down and kissed Reba through her panties which caused Reba to moan even louder. She moved her pelvis down, showing Brock she wanted more of it. He slowly moved up a bit and laid his hand on her belly. He moved it down to her panties and hooked one finger into it. He slowly moved them down, trying not to rush anything. He knew Reba would grow impatient, but he took his time. He wanted her to remember the night for the rest of their lives.

He tortuously moved her panties down her legs, planting a kiss on her thighs every now and than. After he pulled them off, he kissed his way up her leg, over her hip up to her breast again. He gently pressed his pelvis into hers, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"I want you so bad...." Reba rasped out and moved her hip up, trying to add pressure onto herself. Brock accepted her request and slowly pulled down his boxers, pulling them off. She pulled him back onto her, kissing him passionately.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his erection pressing against her. She thought she was going to explode any minute, but Brock pulled away a bit and looked deep into her eyes. Reba looked back at him and felt him lean over again.

"I love you Reba...forever..." Brock whispered into her ear, before slowly thrusting into her awaiting body. Reba gasped and looked into his eyes, tears filling her eyes. She felt a rush of warmth running through her body and she let herself go completely. Once he fully thrusted into her, he stilled inside of her. She smiled a little and kissed him softly on the lips, raising her hips off the bed to encourage Brock for more.

Brock completely pulled out of her and slowly eased his way back into her, making Reba scream in pleasure. He smiled to himself and kissed her softly, before setting a rhythm for both of them. Reba thought she was going to die. She never felt this loved before nor did she expect that making love to Brock could be this intense.

She loved the way he was making love to her. Slow and tender, the way she loved it most. Once again it brought tears to her eyes and she moaned in complete pleasure, when she felt Brock moving a bit faster.

She knew he was close, because his breath was ragged and he panted, quicken his movements. She looked at him and smiled, pushing a bit harder against Brock. Reba felt her orgasm built up so she moved her hand to his shoulders and hold onto him tightly, moving even harder against him. She felt Brock being close so she let herself go both coming at the same time.

Brock screamed out in pleasure and kept moving, until the last wave of his orgasm subsided. He looked lovingly into Reba's eyes and kissed her softly. They both were speechless and only stared at each other for a while until Brock found his voice again.

"I love you...so much..I could say it over and over again." Reba smiled at him and felt his spent erection inside of her.

"I love you too..." She whispered and pulled him close for a sweet and tender kiss. She didn't want to let go of him ever again. She wanted to spend the rest of her life in his arms.

"You know...we could have created a little miracle..." Brock smiled and kissed the tip of Reba's nose.

"I know....i can't wait.....to be pregnant again.." Brock slowly rolled off Reba and heard a small groan of disapproval coming from her. He quickly pulled her close and laid her head on his chest, hugging her body close to his own. Reba pressed her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around his body.

The next morning Brock was the first one to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his sleeping wife. He smiled to himself, flashed from the previous night coming back to him. He was so happy at the moment, he couldn't believe it.

The weekend brought their marriage back and he knew he'd try to change a lot for her. He wanted to wake up every morning like this and spend every day falling asleep together with her. Brock smiled even more when he felt Reba move in his arms and her eyes opened.

"Morning sexy..." He grinned and planted a kiss on her lips. She responded and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Mornin'...," she yawned. "What time is it?," she asked and looked at him.

"8:00 am....we still have plenty of time before we leave.." Brock smiled and leaned his head against hers.

"Hmmm...yeah....well i will go take a quick shower....care to join me?" She asked and got up, letting the sheet slip down and revealing her naked body to Brock. He practically jumped up and picked her up into his arms, carrying her into the bathroom. Reba let out a giggled and kissed him softly.

A few hours later Reba and Brock were sitting in their car again, driving back home. They both couldn't wait to get back to their little baby girl, who was waiting at home for them. Reba made a mental note to herself to thank her mother and pay it back to her some time. She needed the weekend with Brock and she never had so much fun before.

Brock pulled into the driveway and got out of his car, followed by Reba. He grabbed their stuff and followed her up to the door. Before Reba opened the door, she turned around to Brock and looked at him.

"Thanks for the weekend Brock...It was awesome....I dunno...how to describe it....It helped us a lot...to find our way back to each other.." Brock put down the bags and pulled Reba close.

"I know....and i swore to myself i'll work less from now on...I will hire someone to help me....I wanna spend more time with you and Cheyenne..and of course with our new addition that might be on the way..." He smiled and touched her belly softly. Reba pulled him down for a sweet kiss and hold onto him for several seconds.

"Now let's go in..I wanna hug my baby.." Reba said and turned around. She opened the door and saw Cheyenne sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby girl...we're back..," Reba said and ran over to Cheyenne to pick her up.

"MOMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." She screamed and wrapped her arms around Reba's neck. Reba hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on her lips.

"How's my little girl...," she smiled and hugged her again. Cheyenne giggled in response and looked at her.

"Good....," she grinned and saw her father entering the house. She immediately stretched her arms out for him. Brock walked over to him and pulled her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hey baby..." He kissed the top of her head and extended his arm to Reba to pull her close. She walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Brock and Cheyenne, creating a little Cheyenne sandwich. She leaned her head against Brock's shoulder and looked at her little girl. That was the way she wanted it to be for the rest of her life.


End file.
